


Promise

by Ship_Sinking



Series: Undercover timeline [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Felix' Mother, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), no beta we die like Glenn, using this tag on this fic hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Sinking/pseuds/Ship_Sinking
Summary: Felix's voice was starting to shake and Sylvain felt tears wetting his shirt again."I'm here…""You say you're here but, until when?""Oh Fe… I'll never leave you. I promise."-----Months after the Tragedy of Duscur, Felix is not okay and Sylvain is worried, so he decides to visit and they made an important promise.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Undercover timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Week 2020 Day 5: Promise
> 
> I always wanted to write something about their promise and one day, while I was talking to bae, the idea came up and I wrote this super fast. Days later I saw the week and this prompt and I just had to polish what I wrote and that's how all this started....
> 
> Hope you like it~

A few months have passed since Felix received the news of the Tragedy of Duscur that claimed his brother's life. 

Months that Felix had a horrible fight with his father about how Glenn died honorably as a knight. That was stupid. There was no honor in dying like that. Months that Felix did not touch a sword or a lance, much less go to the training grounds. He didn't even leave his bedroom and his meals were left at his door.

All this time, Felix did not cry. It was like he was numb.

One day, Felix heard a light knock on his door, but didn't even bother to answer. The person would probably give up at some point. Seconds of silence, and he heard a soft voice.

"Felix, it's me. Open the door please."

Sylvain's voice surprised Felix and before he even noticed what he was doing, he hastily got up and stood in front of the door. Felix hesitated for a moment before opening just a crack and his friend's voice sounded again, softer this time.

"Fe, please, let me in."

And Felix thoroughly opened the door. The two looked at each other for a few seconds and the younger felt hot tears streaming down his face. Sylvain said nothing, just went to his friend and hugged him, entering the room and closing the door. Sylvain felt that Felix was struggling to stop his tears and started stroking his friend's hair, which was loose, in a soft caress trying to soothe him.

"It's okay, Fe. You can cry… You need to let it out."

Felix stopped fighting his tears, crying for long minutes, staining Sylvain's shirt, which kept hugging and caressing his friend's hair.

"Why?? Why do they always leave me?" He asked. Voice low, almost a whisper, and muffled by his friend's chest. "My mom, Glenn, they're  _ dead _ . My father, he keeps talking about this chivalry bullshit. He doesn't understand. Dimitri… I don't even recognize him anymore." 

Felix's voice was starting to shake and Sylvain felt tears wetting his shirt again. 

"I'm here…"

"You say you're here but, until  _ when _ ?"

"Oh Fe… I'll never leave you. I promise."

Felix forcefully untangled himself from the hug, with brows furrowed and glared at Sylvain.

"Liar. What stops you? To marry a woman and forget about me? And the Gautier territory is dangerous. Something might happen and you-" He stopped himself. For some reason he couldn't finish this sentence.

Sylvain felt his heart shattering painfully, his eyes stinging with forming tears and he hugged Felix again, who struggled to free himself. This only made Sylvain hug tighter.

"No woman will ever make me forget you and leave you behind. And about Gautier territory… You mean, I can die trying to protect it?"

Felix flinched and slowly put his arms around his friend, his breath faltering for a moment, and buried his face on the redhead's neck, shaking his head in confirmation. Sylvain felt his heart sinking and a determination he never felt before rising inside him.

"I won't. Not before you… If we die, we'll go together."

Seconds after, Felix's weak and humorless laugh was heard.

"You fool. You can't guarantee that."

"Oh, I can and I will. I won't die before you and I won't let you die before me, I'm not leaving you alone. I don't know if there is an afterlife, but if so, when and where you go, I'm coming too… You're stuck with me. It's a promise." His voice was firm and serious, trying to prove he meant what he just said.

Felix's supposed reaction would be to laugh or huff, but for some reason, that he still didn't have an answer to, he felt his breathing becoming erratic, face heating up and, by the way Sylvain was embracing him tight, he was sure his friend could hear his heart beating faster.

"You really are a fool… but I promise too. We'll die together." His voice was soft, a tingling whisper on Sylvain's neck.

"Yes. We will."

That night Felix fell asleep in Sylvain's arms, feeling the light caress in his hair and listening to his friend's steady breathing and heartbeat. After months, he finally got a good night's sleep.

The next day, Felix returned to the training grounds, finally feeling that, despite everything, he would be able to move on. He was not alone and would do anything to focus on the important people who were still alive and protect them... and for that, he needed to get stronger.

Sylvain happily joined him on his training, relieved to see the first signs that Felix was starting to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is part of Undercover. I tried to imply their romantic feelings not quite there yet, but starting to grow (and the Gautier drama too)... does it make sense? Did it work? I don't know. I'm suuuper sleepy right now, sorry ;-;
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ship_sinking_)


End file.
